Physicians have been increasingly willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, the removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under the mucosal layer of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to treat tissue below the mucsoa, full thickness removal of tissue, the treatment of issues of other organs by penetrating and passing out of the GI tract, and the endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomic leaks). These procedures my increase the risk of perforating the wall of the GI tract, or may require closure of an opening formed in the GI tract wall as part of the procedure. Endoscopic closure can save costs for the hospital and provide benefits to the patient. Conventional devices for tissue closure may be difficult to use and time consuming in certain conditions. In addition, conventional devices may be insufficient to close certain perforations or to treat certain conditions and anatomies such as, for example, large wounds created in the GI tract.